


After Work Special

by sweetbabydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Implied Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some lovely PWP involving you and Deanmon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work Special

It hadn’t been long after you’d closed the door that he’d found you. You’d shrugged out your heels already, deciding that after a long day at work, a shower would be lovely. But your demon had other plans and you could tell by the way he watched you as you trailed through the house, dropping articles of clothing along the way. He let you shower though, waited for you on the bed. And when you stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom only in your towel, he was in your space, intentions clear as day in bright green eyes.

"Dean," you breathed, watching him closely.

"Don’t wear my name out just yet, honey. We haven’t even started yet."

You’d blushed at that, head ducking only for him to lift it back up. There was a smirk on his lips, one you wanted to kiss away, and he let you. Let you move onto tip toes to bring your mouths together, let you pretend to have dominance for a while. But that was only for a while. Dean had his way of doing things and soon long fingers were plucking at your towel, tossing it to the ground. He stepped back to admire you, eyes flashing between green and black. The eyes had scared you the very first time, but since then you’d grown accustomed to it. He didn’t really show his eyes to you unless you were like this.

"Pretty," he whispered, dragging a knuckle along the skin of your arm. "Do you know what demons do to pretty girls?"

You shivered, whether from the chill or the heat of his words, you didn’t know. “N-no,” you’d played along with his game even though you knew plenty about what this particular demon did to pretty girls.

He laughed, gravelly and almost dark. “We’re gonna have lots of fun, kitten. Don’t worry,” he voiced, pointing to the bed. “Lay.”

You did as you were told, spreading your thighs just to tease and watch green eyes fade to black. He was on you in no time, body covering yours. Skipping your lips, he went for your neck, licking along your pulse before biting down gently. He left a wet trail from there to you collarbones, and from there to your chest. Fingers came to play with your already pebbled nipples first, teasing and pulling until you whimpered for his mouth to which he complied, sucking one bud into his mouth.

He bit, licked, teased until your hips moved against him. You may not have begged with your lips, but he knew. Dean always knew. He smirked at you, sliding lower on your body, hooking your legs over his arms when he finally settled between your legs. One dark look into your eyes and his mouth was there, slow, lazy, open-mouthed kisses to your core.

"Dean," you moaned, fingers tangling in the longer locks at the top of his head as he took it up a notch.

The pleasure you felt was exquisite. Dean knew exactly where to lick, where to touch, to give your body the ultimate high it needed. The man was truly gifted, using soft, plush lips and a sure tongue to guide you into the abyss. 

Pushing yourself up on your elbows, you couldn’t help but whine long and loud at look he gave. Normal celery greens had long ago turned pitch black, something Dean really couldn’t control when aroused. But even with those dark, dark eyes he still was able convey his longing, his pleasure at being able to send you higher. Hands pulled at your thighs to bring you closer, as if there was more of you for him to devour. 

"Taste so good," he told you, pulling back just enough to replace his mouth with a hand. His thumb caressed your swollen clit, rubbing in gentle circles. "So wet for me."

The talk would have been embarrassing had you been slightly less controlled by your lust, but your clouded mind seemed to respond positively to the words. Pressing closer to Dean, you whined again. All you really wanted was that mouth back on you. Nothing in the world, at that moment in time, was better than having that gifted tongue work it’s way over your heated flesh. He seemed to read your mind when he delved back in, mouth covering you, sucking on the one part of you where your pleasure was centered.

"Dean, fuck!" You wailed, feeling two finger press at your entrance. You wanted to accept the intrusion, wanted to cant your hips up further and allow the digits to gain entry but the hands on your tightened, preventing you from moving. You were helpless to his power when he was human, now was no different.

The fingers slid in with practiced ease, only a slight burn as you adjusted. They curled and uncurled, pressing into your sweet spot at the same time as Dean’s tongue began a quicker assault on your clit. You didn’t need to tell him that you were going to come, you were sure the trembling in your hips and thighs were more than enough of a tell-tale sign. And come you did, loud, long, and hard.

Dean worked you through the high, hands soothing along your sides as the rest of you shook with the power of your orgasm. Black eyes receded for a moment, replaced by the green you loved. You could tell it wasn’t over by the way he stared and you nodded. You wanted whatever he wanted to give you, all of what he wanted to give you. 

"Such a good girl," he trailed. "But I’m not going to fuck you, no."

"Please," you whined, reaching for him. 

He grabbed both of your wrists in one hand. “Oh, sweet girl. I said I wasn’t going to fuck you. Not that you weren’t gonna get fucked.”

Your eyes widened, body squirming in anticipation. Dean’s head slowly jerked to the right, towards the open doorway. At first you saw nothing, but then there was Sam, clad only in a pair of jeans. You whimpered loudly, going slack with want. Yes, yes, you wanted this. 

"I might not be fucking you, but Sam will. Would you like that?"

You bit your lip and nodded staring at the hulking six foot four man as he made his way towards the bed where you and Dean were. “Oh, kitten. Good girl.”

Sam mounted the bed, replacing Dean. Dean disappeared rather quickly, leaving you and Sam alone in the dimly lit room. Your demon was one thing, all power and capable of roughness, yet still the sweetest thing. Sam, soulless as he was, was a whole different story. Sam could do things, and really do them.

"Now, how about you and I have a little fun, hm?" Sam asked, hazel eyes glinting in the dark, and chuckling as you nodded quickly. 

Fuck, these boys were going to kill you.


End file.
